soul eater generations
by DHendsbee13
Summary: Death the kid is now in charge of the DWMA and his 15 year old sister Hayley who uses an underestimated weapon named Yuri. As if this wasn't enough he now has to deal with the new girl Heza who is no more than the average human and her weapon Takeo. Kid can't do it alone so he hires former students Maka Albarn and Soul Evans to teach at the DWMA.
1. The human girl

My name is Heza Kazumi and I am not your average meister. It all started when I was 10. My parents had witnessed a crime and took the story to the police. Before the investigation was complete they came back to kill the witnesses. I watched both my parents die, I would have too if it wasn't for him. Takeo Masaru is my best friend, well actually he's my only friend. He risked his life to save me and my little sister. To avoid sharing the same fate as my parents we left the country and went to Japan. I had lived in Canada my entire life and the furthest I had been was the US so it was pretty hard to get used to. Once we got to Japan we discovered something that changed our lives. We had been living in the streets trying to get by when some thugs decided to mess with us. they beat up Takeo and pulled a knife to my throat. They said they were going to take me back to their hideout to "have a little fun." Thats when Takeo got mad. I couldn't believe what I saw he had become a weapon and I used him to kill them all. I never knew I could do all that, or that Takeo could become a weapon. We spent the next 5 years doing mercenary work, it brought in the money we needed to feed ourselves. We were actually starting to make our lives better, Takeo and I even started dating in that time. But all good things come to an end. Just last week we came back from a job to find my sister was missing. Our shelter was trashed and we found a note from the gang leader who killed my parents. It said we were next. So we came here to America to join the DWMA and get revenge on the bastard who took my sister.

"Well miss Kazumi," The reaper said to the teenage girl in front of him. "I would love to help you achieve your goal and help defeat the evil that has wronged you but..."

"but..." Heza said awaiting his reply

"Well I have the ability to look at peoples souls and yours is not the soul of a meister, your just an average teenage girl who happened to stumble upon somebody who is a weapon."

"So I came all the way here for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so. But if you need a place to stay I can give you a room. Other than that I can't help you."

"Come on Takeo lets get out of here." Heza said sadly.

"Actually I would like him to stay." Death said seriously. "If it is alright with you of coarse."

"No deal!" Takeo barked. "If I stay so does she!"

"Interesting i have never seen two souls connected like this before." death thought to himself. "Even if he did join the academy he would be useless with any other partner. His soul is literally bound to hers."

"Takeo lets go before we make him mad, I already have a gang after me I don't need the reaper trying to hunt me down too. Besides we don't need them we can do this ourselves." Heza said.

"I hope you're happy, you've ruined a girls hopes and dreams and left her broken with nowhere left to go. I always thought the academy was built to destroy evil but you just sit here and let it ruin peoples lives. Whoever built this place was obviously an idiot who doesn't know how to help anybody!" Takeo said angrily

"Don't ever talk about my father like that again or I will give you eternal life and make you spend the rest of it alone in the void between dimensions!" The reaper snapped angrily.

Just then blades came out of Takeo's wrists and he lunged them toward the reaper. The reaper dodged and called to the two girls who had been standing behind him.

"Liz, Patti, Lets go!"

"Right." They exclaimed as they turned into matching pistols and landed in his hands.

The reaper held the guns upside down with his pinkies on the triggers and pointed them at Takeo. "You have one last chance to get out of my sight before I use force." He said in a serious tone.

"Might as well finish what we started." Heza said.

Takeo transformed into a set of gauntlets with blades coming out and landed on Heza's hands.

"What's this? I have never seen a person who could split their body into two weapons like that." The reaper thought. "And what's this? Such beautiful symmetry!"

The reaper was so distracted by the weapons symmetry he hadn't realized its blades had already struck him in the side of the head. A blow that would have killed him if not for his reaper body.

"Kid you have to focus." Liz said.

"Right!" He replied

Heza continued to slash at the reaper who was using his guns to deflect the blades.

"Kid what are you doing? Fight back!" Liz shouted.

"I can't she won't give me an opening."

"What are you talking about? just shoot her and get it over with!"

"I can't, at close range she has an advantage and with the way things are now I won't be able to get the range I need to gain the upper hand."

Heza's relentless attacks continued until the unexpected happened. The reapers guns flew out of his hands and turned back into humans. At the same time Heza fell to the ground out of breath.

"Kid lets finish this while we have the chance!" Liz shouted.

"No." The reaper said "She is a skilled fighter. Especially for a human. Miss Kazumi, welcome to the DWMA."


	2. Hayley

"What is wrong with that idiot?" Hayley screamed as she stormed around the room. "Doesn't he realize I have better things to do than babysit the new girl?"

"I think you're over reacting." Yuri said. "Besides I kinda like the new girl."

"Good! At least one of us likes her because my idiot brother decided to have her stay in our room!"

"Come on it can't be that bad. I mean we already gave her a tour of the school and she seems really nice"

Suddenly Hayley started to cry. "No Yuri it's not about her, I'm sick of my brother pushing me around all the time! He's always telling me what to do or making decisions for me without even asking what I want. The worst part is he acts like he's my dad but he's not he can't control me like I'm his daughter. He thinks he can be death but he's wrong he's death the kid that's all he ever was and that's all he'll ever be! He may have taken over the academy and became the next reaper but he will never replace my dad! EVER!"

Hayley fell into her best friends arms and continued to cry

"Hayley I know you miss your dad but there's no reason to take it out on Heza. Just give her a chance I've noticed a lot in common between you two."

"I guess you're right I should probably try to get along with her."

"Thats the spirit!" Yuri said cheerfully "Now dry those tears because I'm going to make you some of my special lasagna just the way you like it!"

"Thanks Yuri." Hayley said as she stopped crying.

"And for dessert I'm going to buy you a mega sized sundae at I SCREAM!"

"Yuri Midori you are the best friend I could ever ask for!" Hayley said as she gave Yuri a big hug.


	3. Unison

"Class dismissed." Maka said as the bell rang. "Except you two, I want you to stay." She added as she pointed to Heza and Takeo.

"This is crazy!" Takeo said. "One week and I already have a detention?"

"No it's not a detention." Maka replied. "Lord death has asked me to give you some extra lessons because of your unique partnership."

"Yes I would like to see if Hezas human soul is capable of resonating like a meister soul." Death said as he entered the room.

"What exactly is the difference between a human soul and a meister soul?" Heza asked.

"Nobody knows." Death said

"Actually I do." Maka exclaimed. "You see meister souls are the same as human souls the only difference is that a meister soul has a naturally stronger wavelength. So really any human could do a meisters job it would just be more difficult."

"Who told you that?" The reaper asked.

"Lord death did."

"What? My father? Why are you the only person he ever told?"

"I was the only person who ever asked."

"Hey guys you can argue this later." Soul interrupted. "Right now we have a lesson to teach."

"Right!" Maka said. "You two know enough about soul resonance from the notes you took in class so go ahead and try it now. We will use our soul detect to monitor your wavelengths."

"Right!" Heza said. "Lets go soul resonance!"

"Kid are you seeing this?" Maka asked.

"I'm seeing it but I'm not believing it!"

"Their souls aren't resonating they're merging together as one!"

"But it's causing their wavelength to increase drastically!"

Heza began stumbling around the room slashing at desks and walls recklessly with her weapon. She spoke in a voice that sounded like a combination of Takeos and her own. "What's going on? Why can't I control myself? Why can't I change out of weapon form?"

"It appears that his weapon form has become part of her body and they both have equal control over each other." Kid said.

"So basically they are two people with a unified soul both controlling one body?" Maka asked.

"Exactly." The reaper replied.

"Guys cancel the resonance!" Maka shouted.

They separated with enough force to send them flying to opposite sides of the room.

"Hmm I don't think any normal techniques will help in this situation." Maka said.

"So you can't help us?" Heza asked.

"No, but I think I know someone who can."

After a few minutes of walking through death city they arrived at their destination. Maka knocked on the door of the building in front of them.

"I guess there's nobody home." Takeo said.

"No, this guys always home." Maka said as she knocked on the door again.

After moments of silence Maka reached towards the door to attempt knocking again but before her hand reached the door it flew open and a man in a white lab coat came running out. He tackled Maka to the ground and thrust a scalpel toward her throat.

"I told you if you ever came back here I would dissect you!" he yelled.


	4. Steins method

"I'm going to enjoy this!" The man said with a sadistic grin. He then looked down to see the face of his victim. Suddenly he stopped. "Maka?" He asked as he backed away from her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"Well who did you think it was?" Maka asked angrily.

"I thought it was that annoying salesman who won't leave me alone." He said as he held out his arm to help her up.

As Maka pulled herself to her feet Soul started freaking out. "Damn it Stein you could have killed Maka what were you thinking? And why would you attack a salesman like that? Are you insane? That is not cool!"

Soul suddenly felt a heavy object strike him on the top of the head. He looked up to see his meister holding a large book in her hand.

"Let's all just calm down and go inside." Stein said. "We can have some coffee and discuss the reason why you interrupted my experiment."

"Alright." Maka said. Once inside Maka explained the situation to Stein. "So do you think you can help us?"

"Actually I think I have something that will work perfectly. I just need to make a few modifications first."

"How long will that take?"

"About half an hour."

Half an hour later Stein returned from his lab. "All done." He said. He then led them into the other room where they found two large monitors hooked up to two fake race cars.

"What the hell?" Heza asked angrily. "This is a race car simulation video game! How the hell is this going to help us at all?"

"I've modified the game so that both players control the same car so although you will be sitting in two different vehicle controllers with separate steering wheels, gear shifts and pedals while looking at two different monitors you will both be controlling the same car in the game. This will help you work as a team and find a way the two of you can control one thing at the same time."

"That's retarded we might as well just practice by using the soul unison!" Heza said in a frustrated tone.

"No, It's too dangerous." Maka said. "If you're not careful you may become permanently united."

"When will we be able to use it?"

"I figure once you can do five consecutive laps without hitting anything you should be ready to use soul unison." Stein said.

"But that's impossible!" Heza said in disbelief.

"Come on Heza how can you be complaining when a teacher is assigning us a video game for homework?" Takeo asked with a smile on his face.

Heza began to smile. "Fine I'll do it on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Takeo asked.

"I get the blue car!." Heza said as she ran toward the blue race car simulator.

Takeo ran after her. "No fair! I don't want the red one!"

The two continued to bicker playfully as they got into the simulators.

Meanwhile in death city Hayley and Yuri were having lunch at one of the towns restaurants.

"Things have been pretty boring ever since Kid grounded me." Hayley said. "Why would he even give me a months ban from doing missions? He's the one who made me enrol at the DWMA in the first place."

"Well you did bring a deadly weapon to an amusement park." Yuri said.

"Excuse me! If I remember correctly that deadly weapon was the one who said it would be a good idea to track down the kishin egg hiding in fun land."

"True, but was it necessary to flatten the merry go round?"

"I did not flatten the merry go round!" Hayley paused for a moment before continuing her sentence. "I knocked out the supports on the ferris wheel causing it to roll away and run over the merry go round."

Yuri laughed. "Hayley you are not normal."

"At least we got free cotton candy."

Just then patti walked up to them. "Hey guys have you seen the new girl anywhere?"

"You mean Heza?" Hayley asked rhetorically. "Last I heard miss Albarn took her to see Stein."

"Oh well kid wanted me to give her this." Patti said as she held out a shiny metal object. "It's the extra key to your room."

"I'll give it to her next time I see her." Hayley said.

"Okay." Patti replied as she handed Hayley the key.

Just then Yuri's long brown hair began to say back and fourth. "Looks like the wind is starting to pick up." She said.

Seconds later a strong gust of wind blew the hat off Patti's head. "Oh no! My hat!" She said as she began to chase after it. "Get back here!"

"I wonder how that girl ever survived living in the streets." Hayley said with a smile.

"Yeah it's a good thing she had Liz with her." Yuri replied.


	5. Short Lived Relaxation

Heza collapsed on her bed. "I can't believe it took us a week to finish that simulator." She said.

"At least we finished it." Takeo replied. "And now that were back at the academy we can finally sleep in our own beds."

"Yeah the stitches in steins furniture made it really uncomfortable." Heza said as she ran her hand across the bed to feel how smooth and soft it was. "Speaking of our own rooms What room did they give you?"

"Well unlike you I didn't get the royal treatment. While you're sharing the VIP room with the reapers little sister I'm off in a regular dorm room that doesn't even have its own bathroom. I have to walk all the way down the hall to go to the bathroom. And while your personal chef Yuri cooks for you in her own kitchen I have to go to the cafeteria and pay for my food."

"Aww are you jealous?" Heza teased.

"No." Takeo couldn't look his meister in the eye as he told her this lie.

"Well you should be." Hayley said. "We also have a hot tub."

Takeo was speechless.

"So who did you get for a room mate?" Yuri asked.

"Some autonomous battle axe named Bruce."

"An autonomous weapon?" Hayley asked. "That's pretty rare."

"Yeah it would be pretty cool if I didn't hate the guy."

"Why what's wrong with him?" Heza asked.

"He's totally emo. All he ever does is cut himself and talk about how beautiful pain is and stuff like that."

"That sounds terrible!" Yuri said.

"Speaking of room mates and stuff this is for you." Hayley said as she handed Heza the key.

"Anyway I was wondering why a Canadian girl has such a Japanese name." Hayley said.

"Obviously we changed our names when we got to Japan." Heza replied.

"So what are your real names anyway?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Heza said as painful memories ran through her head. "What about Yuri?" She asked. "She seems a little pale to be Japanese."

"My parents abandoned me when I was a year old." Yuri replied. "I was taken in by a Japanese family."

"It must suck not knowing your birth parents." Takeo said.

"Not really. Either way I have two parents who love me and raised me as their own so whether or not they gave birth to me doesn't change anything."

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Liz.

"Kid wants to see you Hayley." She said.

"Fine" Hayley replied.

"I'll come with you." Heza said. The three of them left the room.

"So Takeo." Yuri said. "You and Heza are dating right?"

"No." He replied.

"But I thought you said you were."

"We only said that to make our bond seem stronger. We thought that if people thought we were dating it would make us look like a better pair as weapon and meister but the truth is she has no feelings for me. The only feeling she has for anybody is hatred toward the people who took her sister."

Yuri forced back a smile "Oh my god! He's so cute and totally single!" She thought.

Meanwhile in the death room.

"I was going to speak with you individually but since you both came I might as well speak to both of you together." The reaper said. "Heza I have a mission for you. I need you to take down a witch and bring her back here alive. And Hayley you will go with her just in case but remember this is her mission and you can't interfere unless she is in trouble understood?"

"Are you crazy I'm not going with her and I'm not letting her go either she can't fight a witch!"

"If you both make it back in one piece I will allow you both to go on regular missions from now on."

"Bribe all you want it's too dangerous!"

"It's fine we can do this besides I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Heza interrupted.

"Fine I'll go, but only to protect you."


	6. First mission

After a long journey they reached an abandoned warehouse.

"This is the place." Hayley said as she looked at the map her brother had given them

"Lets do this." Heza said calmly as she walked toward the warehouse.

"I have been instructed to wait out here so if you get into trouble shout for me." Hayley said.

Heza walked into the Warehouse and the door slammed shut. "Looks like its just the two of us." She said.

"Just remember were fighting a witch this won't be so easy." Takeo said nervously

"Relax this is our first assignment. They would never give us something too hard right off the bat."

"Your'e right." Takeo said with ease.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said an unknown voice. "I may still be young but my power is great."

Heza looked around and saw a witch in her teens in the middle of the room. "Get ready Takeo." Heza said as she prepared to fight the witch.

"Right." Takeo replied as he transformed into his weapon..

Hayley and Yuri watched through the warehouse window.

_'Wow even his weapon form is cool' _Yuri thought to herself.

Hayley looked over to find her weapon staring at the one in Hezas hands. "You like him don't you?" She asked.

"N-No ... I was just." Yuri stuttered. But the gaze of her best friend persuaded her to tell the truth. "Yes." She said with a sigh.

"Interesting." Hayley said as she turned back to the window.

Inside the warehouse Heza was battling the witch With everything she had.

"Activate soul unison!" She said as she and Takeo combined souls.

The blades on Hezas gauntlets extended and were Surrounded by energy.

"Soul slash!" she shouted as she attacked the witch with her blades.

The attack caused the witches soul to become separated from her body.

"Oh no we killed her!" Takeo said.

"I'm still alive but how?" The soul asked.

"Our attack must have separated her soul from her body without killing her." Heza repled.

"Great now all we have to do is take her back to the DWMA and were done.

Just then Hayley walked up behind them "I'll store her soul nside my body using my Konso. You two will have to carry her body."

Back at the DWMA, Heza and Takeo dropped the witches body while Hayley Gave her soul to her brother.

"Well done." He said as he Put the witches soul back into her body.

As The witches body began to move again she sat up and stretched. "Man that was the hardest battle Iv'e seen in a while." she said.

"Thank you Angela, you are free to go." Kid said with a smile.

The four children who just worked hard to catch the witch were now in shock that the reaper would let her go so easily.

"I just did all that to catch her and you just let her go like that? What is wrong with you?" Heza asked angrily.

"Well you see we took Angela in at a fairly young age and because of that she has become our ally. Sometimes it's nice having a witch on our side. So in case you haven't noticed that was not a real mission it was a test and since you passed you are all free to go on regular missions as you please."


	7. Midnight Star

6 months later...

"Twenty four bottles of beer on the wall, twenty four bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, twenty three bottles of beer on the wall!" Yuri and Hayley sang cheerfully as they entered the room.

"Whats with you two?" Heza asked.

"We're celebrating!" Yuri said excitedly.

"Singing 99 bottles of beer?" Takeo asked. "Are you celebrating because you finally quit your drinking habit?"

"No you idiot!" Hayley roared. "I've never been an alcoholic and I never will be!" She then returned to her previous cheerful tone. "Were celebrating because we just collected soul number 99!"

"That means I get to eat a witches soul!" Yuri added. "I've never had one before, I bet it will taste yummy!"

"Well then we should all celebrate!" Heza said.

The four of them continued the song, counting down how many imaginary bottles were left until they reached zero. "Zero bottles of beer on the wall, zero bottles of beer. We took them down and drank them all, now we need more alcohol!"

After they finished the song they began having a converstion.

"So how many do you have now?" Hayley asked.

"Just got number 50 yesterday." Heza replied.

"50 souls in six months?" Yuri asked. "That's amazing!"

"Hey were pretty far ahead and it's not like we need that witches soul immediately." Hayley said."I think we should help you collect some more souls."

"Sure." Heza said. "We haven't gone on a mission together since we fought Angela. In fact I don't think I've ever seen Yuri's weapon form."

"Then it's settled the four of us are going soul hunting!" Takeo exclaimed.

The four looked at the billboard of missions looking for one they could take. "Hey how about this one?" Hayley said as she held up a piece of paper and began reading the mission details. "Says there's a Kishin egg that's been terrorizing an entire city. Says its been too fast for people to catch."

"Well where is it?" Takeo asked.

"In Canada." Hayley said ad then suddenly froze. She then turned to Heza with hopes she hadn't hit a nerve.

"Canada?" Heza replied darkly. "Lets go."

Everyone was silent until they got to their destination. "Well this is where it was last seen." Hayley said to break the silence.

"Lets look around it might still be here." Heza said as she gazed around the park.

Just then a creature with blades for arms and quite literally wheeled feet came out of nowhere and attacked her. She defended herself with her bladed gauntlets.

Suddenly Hayley hit it from behind with a massive spiked medieval flail. Heza found it hard to believe that a kind sweet girl like Yuri could turn into such a scary destructive weapon.

As the creature hit the ground Heza noticed someone watching from a distance. More importantly she noticed the symbol on his jacket. She instantly ran after him. The creature taking off in the other diretion.

"Heza where are you going?" Hayley asked as she chased after her. "That thing is getting away!"

Heza said nothing as she continued chasing the man. She eventually chased him down an alley and tackled him.

"Who do you work for?" She asked asked as she continued to beat him.

"I'm part of a highly secretive gang called Midnight Star."

"If they're so secretive why would you just tell us like that?" Hayley asked.

"You see our logo is in the shape of a star. It's a very simple shape, that makes it easy for us to recognize each other but to anyone on the street it would seem like a regular clothing design."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Heza asked.

"Because you recognized the symbol. That means you're gonna die no matter what I tell you."

"Tough talk from someone who just got his ass kicked by a girl." Hayley said with a grin.

"Don't act so victorious when we have you surrounded."

The girls turned around to find people people with guns around them preventing any exit. The man got up and joined the crowd of people pointing guns at the girls.

"Alright drop your weapons." he said.

He watched as the weapons transformed back into people. "Well what do we have here? He asked as he stepped forward and grabbed Yuri's arm, pulling her towards him. "you're pretty cute, I'll make you a deal. I'm gonna let you live but you're gonna be my little pet."

"No way you creep!" Yuri said as she tried to struggle.

"You don't have a choice."

"Let go of her!" Hayley yelled.

"Hey wait a second, you're that reaper bitch." The man said with a smile "If we kidnap you we can get your brother to do anything we want." He said as a second man stepped forward and grabbed her.

"What about the blonde?" One of the men asked.

"Sure, you guys can do whatever you want with her."

"I won't let you!" Takeo said as he stepped in front of Heza.

"Too bad." The man said as he pulled out a gun and shot Takeo in the legs a few times. "Those wounds aren't fatal but you will bleed out eventually."

Takeos vision began to blur as he watched one of the men drag Heza to the crowd with the rest. 'I...I failed. I couldn't protect her. How can it end like this?' Takeo thought as his vision turned black.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Takeo awoke in the DWMA infirmary. He looked around the room to find Heza sitting right next to him. He smiled because somehow he knew she had been next to him the whole time. "So how long was I out?" He asked.

"About a week." Heza replied. "Anyway we don't have time to talk right now, Death wanted to see us as soon as you woke up."

"Seriously? What could he possibly want from a guy who just regained consciousness?"

"I don't know he refused to even look at us until you woke up. Whatever it is he's pissed about it."

Upon entering the death room they were greeted by unfriendly faces. Hayley looked like she was ready to punch somebody and Yuri looked like she was about to cry. There was an unfamiliar man in the room but other than that everything was just the way Takeo was used to seeing it. The reaper was at his desk with his weapon partners standing behind him. As usual he had a displeased look on his face. "It appears I have been cutting you two far too much slack." He said in a stern tone. "No matter how many times you are disciplined you still continue to break the rules."

"But what did we do?" Takeo asked angrily.

"This school was founded for the soul purpose of preventing any more Kishin eggs from turning into a Kishin and you let one escape so that you could chase down some gangsters. I understand they killed your family but our job is to hunt Kishin eggs, not to be the police. You would have died if Bruce hadn't come to save you." The reaper replied gesturing towards the unknown man.

"Bruce? He's my roommate. This guy is like 20." Takeo said in a confused tone.

"You see when a weapon becomes a death scythe it gains a unique ability from the witch soul it consumes. Bruce had the ability to change his appearance so I had him play the part of your roommate to keep an eye on you."

"Our whole point in coming here was to get revenge." Heza said angrily. "Why even bother enrolling us if you won't let us do it?"

"Once you leave the school you are free to get your revenge but as long as you remain a student here at the DWMA there are rules to follow. However I won't make you wait until you graduate before you get the revenge you so truly desire. You can get it right now because I am having you expelled, you are no longer a student here."

"Shut up!" Hayley exclaimed holding her recently transformed weapon in one hand while making a fist with the other. "What gives you the right to make a decision like that? You don't deserve to make that choice! You don't even deserve to be a reaper!" She stared at the ground gritting her teeth as the rest stared in silence. "Dad gave you everything and you never appreciate any of it! You don't deserve the lines of Sanzu considering all you do is complain that they're not symmetrical! Your obsession with symmetry is pathetic, you cried when Liz became a death scythe before Patty because you hated having one gun gold and one gun silver! Why did he even have two children if he was just going to give everything to you?"

"Our father lived for over 800 years! Do you know lonely it is to live that long when everyone around you dies? That's the reason he had two children, so we would always have each other and neither of us would ever have to be that lonely!"

"He gave you everything!" Hayley said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But that wasn't enough for you! You had to kill him and take his place as the next reaper! We would never have to be lonely if he was alive! We would have all lived a happy life together if you hadn't destroyed our family!"

"It was what he wanted! He was preparing me my entire life for the moment I would take his place! To become the next reaper you must absorb the soul of the previous one it's part of who we are whether you like it or not! If you think you deserve it more you will kill me and do the same!"

"I will!" Hayley yelled as she leaped at her brother, swinging her weapon at him.

The reaper dodged the attack and grabbed his weapons as they transformed.

Hayley continued her relentless assault but the reaper dodged every attack. Eventually he got fed up and shot the weapon out of her hand causing it to transform and fly across the room. "That's enough!" He yelled. "I'm sick of your little temper tantrum! Come try this again when you're serious. You're grounded until I say otherwise and Bruce will be keeping an eye on you."

"What are we going to do now?" Yuri asked as they walked through the hall.

"It would all be meaningless if Takeo and I didn't finish what we started. You guys can do whatever you want." Heza answered.

"In that case were coming with you." Bruce exclaimed.

"What?" They all asked in confusion.

"I know you two." He said turning to Hayley and Yuri. "Even if I try to stop you you'll just find a way to sneak out so i might as well come with you to keep you safe."

"Thank you." Hayley said with a smile.


End file.
